


Seven Forbidden Fruits

by AdHominemArgument



Category: Castle
Genre: Audltery, Cheating, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdHominemArgument/pseuds/AdHominemArgument
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s lust. Actually,” he licks his lips hungrily. “It’s gluttony.” And she squeals when he grips her thighs and pulls her fully beneath him. </p><p>Seven deadly sins. What happens when a person is so consumed by one of the seven deadly sins they can’t see straight? Gluttony. Lust. Greed. Pride.  Wrath. Envy. Sloth. The sins redone. Smut style. *EXPLICIT*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Forbidden Fruits

**Author's Note:**

> Seven Forbidden Fruits  
> Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me except baby Ryan. Richard Castle and cast belong to ABC Studios and Andrew Marlowe.  
> A/N- This story, based on The Seven Deadly Sins, is a one-shot series for the challenge on Destiny’s Gateway. It will be posted on that website as well. I’m going to try to tie in the next sin in the last couple of sentences of the chapter but no promises though! I’m also responding to the challenge with another series for Sleepy Hollow entitled, ‘Who The Bleep Did I Marry?!’ Feel free to go check that out as well!  
> These may have certain scenes from the episodes, but are not necessarily in cannon with the show. The scene in the beginning of this chapter is taken from season two’s ‘The Mistress Always Spanks Twice.’ I know they were engaged later on in the series but for the sake of the story we’re going to say it was sooner.  
> Also; yes, Esposito, Jenny, and Ryan are extremely OOC in this. I’m sorry. For the sake of the sin and the ship I had to make them a little less nauseatingly in love. Sorry guys.  
> R&R please 

Lust

Lust : Lust or lechery is an intense desire. It is usually thought of as excessive sexual want; however, the word was a general term for desire.

As Beckett finished clearing the murder board; Castle, Ryan, and himself bantered about the case. Nights like this he is reminded why he loves his job. Yes, murder is hard, but he has an awesome team and had practically watched pornography for the past day. Those positions the women had managed to get themselves into … well. He was a man after all, he wasn’t about to complain about it. He laughs at one of Castle’s many Beckett banters and feeds his birds as she rolls her eyes. Those two and their sexual tension. That was another reason he loved his team. Simple things like pecking his fingers to another’s after a funny joke has been made, watching Beckett and Castle shy around each other when everyone knew that they were really head over heels for each other, and Montgomery’s constant playful digs at Ryan. He doesn’t look up until he hears Ryan suck in a breath and rush over to greet a gorgeous, petite, blonde haired woman.

“Hi.” He looks down at her, pure joy clearly expressed on his already expressive face.

“Hi.” Her melodic voice almost sounds as if it sings up to him and when Ryan dips his head to kiss her, obscuring his view of her, his heart almost bursts from mourning the beauty of her face. The kiss takes a turn from simple greeting to that of a pure sexual desire. By now, his other two partners have walked over and see the pair. Beckett averts her eyes while Castle gapes.

“Is that honey milk?” Castle murmurs in his ear. He feels himself begin to want her. She isn’t his to want. He knows his visceral desire is extremely unacceptable; it’s sick but he can’t stop himself. Never has he wanted a woman so badly. The want to hold her, kiss her, to see what her body looks like devoid of all clothing. Good god, the woman was probably built. He clears his throat to drain his thoughts and nods, untrusting of his voice.

“I assume so.” The two separate and share a loving look. The way he grips her hip, possessive, proud, and loving, makes Esposito want to take out his Glock and end him so he can be the one who gets the girl. This girl. Beckett shares a broad grin with Castle and the two look to Ryan, while Esposito crosses his arms and tries to plaster a smile onto his face while they wait for Ryan to tell them who this stunning woman is.

“Guys,” Ryan says proudly, hand still resting comfortably –entirely too comfortably for Esposito’s comfort- on her hip. “This is Jenny.” She steps forward and flashes them a smile. A smile, Esposito is sure, was meant to dazzle him and him alone. She locks eyes with him and her smile broadens.

“Hello, Kev has told me so much about all of you.” She shakes hands with them all and when she puts her delicate, soft, little hand in his, Esposito gives it a small squeeze. The muscles in his neck tense as he tries to keep his composure because all he really wants to do is throw her over his shoulder and take her caveman style to some closet.

“I’ve heard so much about all of you that I feel as if I already know you all.” She flashes another dazzling smile and Esposito finds himself almost reaching out to put a finger in one of her dimples. He puts his hands in his pockets before he finds himself in big trouble. She grins at Beckett.

“You’re absolutely gorgeous. The article in Cosmo didn’t do you justice.” Beckett flushes and gives back a grin of her own. She’s right, Esposito muses looking at them, Beckett is gorgeous, but she’s no you. He ponders over his thoughts, looking at her blonde hair, wishing he could twirl a lock of it around his finger.

“Thank you,” Beckett says, the flush still on her face. “You’re too sweet.” She turns to Castle.

“Mr. Castle I read Kev’s copy of Heat Wave. It was so good, I couldn’t put it down.” She laughs, and Esposito thinks he hears myriads of angels sing in that laugh.

“Oh, thank you and please, call me Rick.” He chuckles and looks at Ryan again with a, ‘you lucky bastard’ expression on his face. Ryan winks in return. She gives Esposito her full attention and he swallows, his tongue suddenly thick in his mouth.

“Detective Esposito, you’re such a good partner to him. Please, keep him save for me.” She looks back to Ryan and winks. That wink could make a grown man cry he thinks watching her.

“Javi.” He says with a wink of his own for her. “And you betcha.” She grins and those dimples flash again.

“Well, we better get going. We’ve got a movie to catch.” He nods at them, a knowing smile on his face that screams, ‘doubt me and my girlfriend again.’ Jenny waves, tells them all it was nice to meet them and they return the nicety. Beckett and Castle comment on how nice she seems and both agree that she and Ryan make a great couple. Esposito nods and mutters something about having plans when in reality he’s going home to relieve himself with images of Jenny on her knees in front him.

xXx

Two Years Later

“Baby, stop worrying so much. A couple of days, three tops and I’ll be home. You’ll be yelling at me for leaving my dirty socks on my side of the bed again in no time.” He gathers her into his arms, kissing over her face. He marvels at how fortunate he’s managed to be. How easy being with her is. He knows he’s blessed to be able to call her is fiancé, knowing that one day kids will come and the thought scares, yet also excites him. Life without Jennifer Scout Duffy O’Malley is not a life he wants to live. He smiles down at her and sees the worry etched into the corners of her eyes.

“Don’t,” She snaps. “Don’t you dare try and minimalize how I feel right now.” She steps back but he pulls her firmly back into his embrace.

“I’m sorry baby.” He whispers into her strawberry scented hair. “You’re right. And I promise you, I will be home. I swear it.”

And, as promised, exactly three days later he waltzed into the front door and peppered her with kisses, hugs, and a slew of ‘I love you’s.’ He even told her, with a laugh and a smile in his eyes, that Javi had told him of her calling, twice. It was really three times but he spared her that embarrassment, bless him, to check on him.

Now, two years later, their relationship has started to lose some of its luster. They had taken on a familiar role, an easy one, and the sex, while still good had become predictable. She had developed a relationship with Beckett and thus had begun spending more time at the station and with him. She’d caught herself twice within the last week fantasizing about him. His hands and mouth taking her to places she didn’t know existed. She had known he wanted her from their first meeting in the station those three years ago, but recently, he had begun to be bolder in his lust towards her. Maybe he could sense her growing discord in her relationship. Maybe he didn’t care. And maybe, just maybe, she thought with a frightened sigh, she’d begun to encourage his behavior.

She had found him standing extremely close to her at the department Christmas party last month, his mouth dangerously close to her ear when he asked if she needed a refill on her drink. She almost mewed his voice had such an effect on her.

Now, at the department New Year’s party, she watches him across the room. Castle, Ryan and himself engaged in their usual brotherly argument, she smiled at him as he met her eye and he winked. He walked over to her, leaving Ryan to finish the conversation with Castle.

“That bad, huh?” She gives him a quizzical look, her full lips pursed as she dragged her gaze from his mouth to his eyes. He nods over at Ryan.

“Oh. No.” She raises a hand to her cheek. She could tell him, it wouldn’t be the first time she confided in him regarding her relationship with Ryan. In fact, he was the first person she told that she suspected him of cheating on her. It had been two years since they had gotten engaged and he hadn’t seemed to be in any hurry to marry. Every time she brought it up he stalked out the room muttering about how she was rushing him and things were fine as they were. Children? She couldn’t even get the entire word out before he huffed like a scorned child, and turned back to whatever he was doing at the moment. With sad eyes, she nods at him, not wanting to lie.

“I think he’s cheating again.” She says softly trying not to cry. He takes her arm and guides her to the corner of the room, Ryan not bothering to look up from his conversation and see his partner and fiancé making hush in the corner.

“Jenny, I,” He begins only to be cut off before he can think of an apology for her.

“It’s not your fault. You’re not his keeper, nor are you out cheating on your fiancé.” She spits out the word. “I just can’t believe how he’s changed. When he put this ring on my finger he cried, Javi. Actually cried. And now, two years later I’ve caught him cheating and think he’s doing so again. I just don’t understand it what I did wrong.” She wipes a tear angrily from her cheek and meets his eye.

“When he gets back,” he begins. About to tell her maybe they should take a vacation when in reality all he wants to do it is take her into Gates’ office and make her sing like the beautiful little canary she is. Three years he’d lusted after her. Wanted to make her his, mark every inch of that milky skin so no other man dared to think she was unaccounted for.

“Gets back?” Her voice is almost shrill as she sends a steely glare in his direction. “Where is he fucking going and when is he leaving?” Whoops. His words have the opposite reaction on him. Instead of making him sorry for blabbing, he finds his cock twitching with desire. She is probably a pistol in the bed, probably suck him dry too. He clears his throat. He’s got to get out of here before he ruins his partner’s relationship even more and loses his best friend.

“Yeah … apparently his old Captain, I forget his name, I’ve never met him asked him back for an undercover. All I know is that he’s playing it close to the chest and he leaves tomorrow.”

“TOMORROW?” She shouts at him. Several turn their head and she flushes then looks down at her hands.

“I take it you opened your big mouth and told her.” Ryan says at her back, the smell of alcohol reeking on him. She scrunches her nose and Javi blows a kiss at it. Feeling brazen. In his inebriated state Ryan doesn’t even notice. She whirls around and through the snug material of her black dress Javier deduces she’s wearing a G-string. Twitch, twitch. His cock jumps again. He just needs to fuck her and get it over with; maybe then his lust for her will subside. Maybe he won’t be a glutton and beg for more. She looks back and offers him a woeful expression.

“Sorry Javi,” She says huskily. Is it husky, or is he just blinded by delirious lust? “He’s a little drunk. I’m going to get him home. Clearly, he needs to be on his toes.” She smiles. 

“Thank you for listening Javi.”

“Yes, thank you Javi.” Ryan drunkenly mocks.”For listening to her. All she does it talk. Nag. Bitch. Complain. And talk.” He leers in her face causing her to flush due to the number of stares they receive. Before Esposito can step in and tell him what an ass he’s being, speaking of look at Jenny’s ass as she manages to get drunk ass Ryan out the door, she has him by the hand and halfway across the room. Jesus that lucky son of a bitch Ryan doesn’t deserve her. And he swigs his drink and goes home.

The Next Morning

“You sure about this bro?” Esposito hands him the packet of papers and looks at him wearily. “There are other detectives who haven’t just gotten engaged. Jenny will slaughter you if you’re injured or killed before she gets to have her dream wedding.” He chuckles but looks at him seriously.

“Well if I’m killed, she most certainly can’t slaughter me can she?” He says smugly reaching for his jacket off a nearby coat hanger.

“Dude.” Esposito can’t believe the situation he’s in. But here he is, fucked up situation as it is, lusting after the woman his friend is throwing to the side like trash, all but begging his best friend to treat his fiancé with the love and care that she deserves.

“Don’t you think you shouldn’t be leaving with this as it is? Jenny,” He catches his breath as he sees her exit the bedroom. Her hair is loose, curlier than he’s seen it before. Almost as if she went to bed with it wet and it took on a mind of its own as she slept, curls framing her delicate face in every direction. She wears a grey lace bra with matching thong, her bare toes painted a sinful red. His mind shuts down as he gapes at her. Her eyes awaken from their sleepy state and she flushes.

“Javi. I’m so sorry. I didn’t know you were here.” She steps back into the bedroom quickly, heart pounding. He almost neglects Ryan right there and runs into the bedroom to take advantage of the scantily clad woman but he, instead, turns to his partner.

“You’re cheating on that?” Just as he had surmised those two years ago, woman is built. He would hold and caress her until she begged him to make love to her and then he would, over and over and over. Ryan shrugs.

“You’re an asshole man.” Javi growls. “I never thought I would see you, of all people, treat a woman like you’ve been treating her.” Ryan’s stature changes and he pushes past Esposito.

“I don’t say anything when you sleep around. When you all but tell the women that you’re taking home for the night to be gone by morning. I don’t say anything when you’re the asshole do I?” He shoves his arms into the holes of his coat and opens the front door slamming it as he leaves. Esposito scrubs a hand over his face, wondering what had made his partner change so drastically in such a short period of time. What could make him alter his entire sense of self only to become this bastard of a man? He hears the soft click of the doorknob and looks up when he hears footfalls.

“Javi?” She stands before him, in the same state that she had been in when she first came out of the bedroom; hand on one of her curvaceous hips.

No words were spoken for quite some time and Esposito didn’t think he could move; he was struggling just to breathe. She never looked away from him, he from her. He drank in every curve, line, and inch of her body like one thirsting for water. She gave him a kitten like look from underneath her eyelashes, almost beckoning him forward towards her.

Simultaneously taking a step forward she falters then clears her throat.

“I, Javi…” He puts his foot back down, his footstep unfinished, no closer to her now than he was a minute ago. Three years, he thinks. Three long years of wanting her desperately, almost painfully. And then it hits him like a fever. He crosses the room to her in a few long strides and gathers her in his arms, hands and mouth roaming her body greedily. She seemed to be trying to offer a protest but her voice was so quiet he silenced her with a hard kiss, cutting off all forms of disagreement. She struggled for a moment and then her arms went from limp to tearing at his back, to digging into his neck.

“Oh Javi.” She whispers when he frees her lips. “I never thought you would make a move. I’ve waited so long.” Her hand cups him over his jeans and he sucks in a breath. His thoughts travel to Ryan and how what the two of them are doing is but he silences that the minute his rough hands make contact with her glorious bare ass. She realizes in this moment that she needs him. In every way possible, regardless of what it means, how she has to do it, and what the consequences are. But she does need him.

“You were always unavailable.” He whispers curling a lock of her hair around his index finger. Her hair is the color of a sun kissed corn stalk, soft, and thick. He sighs happily. This is so right.

“Now.” She groans at him and pulls him toward the bedroom. He stops at the doorway and grips her wrist causing her to wince.

“I won’t do this in here.” He growls, trying to control himself. He grasps her waist and hauls her over his shoulder, gives her rear a firm slap causing her to moan and goes toward the spare bedroom he himself has slept in numerous times when he and Ryan had had one drink too many at the Old Haunt. He drops her onto the bed where she lands with an, “Oh!” and a giggle then begins to crawl backward, her legs spread with a seductive grin on her face.

She looked like a goddess spread in front of him. Her blonde hair falling into her face and the combination of the grey against her skin and red toes were enough to make him end right then and there.

Crawling onto the bed he hovers above her, smiling down on her as she gave his ass a firm slap through his jeans. She giggled then hid her face in his neck.

“Oh Jenny.” He grinned, like a fool he knew, but he couldn’t believe his luck. Running his hand over her body, he shivered inwardly when her body began to respond by displaying goose bumps of her own.

When he nibbled on her jaw line and neck she arched her back in encouragement. He cupped her breasts through her bra, teasingly circling her nipples, drawing patterns on the tops of her breasts. She was begging him to free her, to let her feel his skin and he couldn’t deny the woman what she wanted and so with one hand he fluidly unhooked her bra and took in the sight before him. Topless she was even more breathtaking. His breath catches in his throat and the sight spurs him into action.

He gently sucks on one of her nipples and massages the other with his free hand. Her moans, writhes, and exclamations urge him to continue his exploration of her body. He drags his mouth down her abdomen and sucks roughly at her thigh. She sighs, her senses on overload and she suddenly feels naked, even more so as he slips her thong over hips and down her legs. She can’t help but touch herself as she looks up at him causing his already tight jeans to tighten further. She moans his name, not breaking eye contact with him. Dipping his head he gently moves her hand and places his mouth where her now wet fingers had seconds ago been.

“Oh God.” She groans. Never before had she been kissed here. “Javi. Javi. Javi.” She bit out through gritted teeth. “Please.” She wriggles her hips, her toes curling in pleasure. 

“I’m so close.” He feels his own release build and watches her as he enters her with his fingers, curling them as he thrusts. She comes quickly; cursing, and crying his name, her entire body shivering.

She’s on him before he can begin thrusting again, clawing at his pants and freeing him, to which he’s eternally grateful. Her lips wrap around him and he nearly weeps from the sight of her flaxen hair around her face, her wink as she bobs her head up and down, and the feeling of her hands and mouth working him to delirium. His release comes quickly, flooding her mouth. He feels no shame because they’re laughing as they each grapple for articles of his clothing and once he’s devoid of all clothing, he smiles at her.

‘You know this is wrong Javi,” She says licking her lips. He silences her with a finger to her lips.

“Regret is not something I feel right now.” He says huskily drinking her body up with a glance. Her quizzical expression expels the need for her to ask.

“It’s lust. Actually,” he licks his lips hungrily. “It’s gluttony.” And she squeals when he grips her thighs and pulls her fully beneath him.

xXx

Today is my birthday! So make it great by dropping a line please?


End file.
